Innocence Hearts
by Saffron Satorou
Summary: Saffron Milda, Luca's sister appeared at Regnum, who leaves 10 years ago for her studies. 1 year later she came, and this creator still think about how the story goes on


I don't own ToI so if you want to go for the story; here it is sorry for the mistakes. But I own Saffron Milda and the unknown characters I create in the future.

* * *

1 year has passed and my brother, Luca Milda graduated and I returned to Regnum to meet my family again.

By the way, I'm Saffron Milda. I just finished my tour all over the world, since my parents think that's the best way I should study a bit quicker and entertaining I guess… I'm 1 year younger than Luca-niisan, and means that I'm 14, nii-san's 15. I also learn some martial arts while on my tour. I don't know myself why, but I really like weapons you know. My interest grew more until I ask some masters to teach me some for defense that would be useful for my future. I grew up with a babysitter that took care of me 10 years before I separated from my family. I know they do the best for my future and I'm very okay with it. Why if you ask me? This is the best way to build my manner and behavior to be a good girl. And 5 years after that, my babysitter finally left with her family, and it's a good scene. I won't forget what she has done for me.

I also heard the news about nii-san being Asura in his past live, the Manifest, and more. Wow, that is new. Why? My nii-nii is too kind, and I want more stories about this from him. He's the one who witnesses it and I want answers. My parents inform me after he returns from his journey, reuniting Devaloka and Naraka thing or something like that; well I can ask nii-nii about it.

While I had been thinking about that, suddenly the bus rings, Regnum name was mentioned. _This is it, seeing my family, and nii-nii… Alright! I'm ready. And I can't imagine as his imoto I'm really proud of him._ As I pay the bus driver and got down from the bus, Regnum was right in front of my eyes. I really excited. I called my mom that I arrived.

"Haa haa? It's me, Saffron."

"Saffron-chan?! I missed you!" she says like she was about to infected by a happy heart attack.

"Uhm-hmm, I missed you too, how's the family condition so far, haa haa?"

"They about to welcome you soon, dear. Would you like Luca to pick you up?"

"Haa haa, don't, I can find the way home." _Memories never blurred, since its Regnum._I said in my mind.

"Are you sure? You still remember way home, dear?" she asked. She is worried alright.

"Yeah, I want to see Regnum too you know."

"Alright, take your time, dear."

"Ja ne, haa haa."

"kyotsugetesan, my pretty flower." She says, ending the phone conversation.

It's good to know my family is okay and the reason she called me pretty flower is no surprise to me. Ever since I and nii-nii was about 4-5 years old, she named me Saffron because it reminds her of a sweet purple color flower, saffron and also the color of my eyes, purple.

Anyway, it's Regnum, and I really missed this hometown of mine. It's been 10 years alright, not much changes too. I walked around, just to find myself following the path of the road.

"This is where nii-nii and I played," I murmured. I remember the day when I and nii-nii was 3-4 years old. We had so much fun that day. A smile crossed my face, but when I saw an orphanage, my face showed a plain face.

"And this place, where I was…adopted." I remembered it very clear. Nii-nii and I met here when I returned his belongings to him. Then next day later, I was adopted by the Milda family and I earned my name. That's why I was different from him, actually, only our appearance. Nii-nii has silver hair and green eyes, but I have black hair and purple eyes. I was really happy that I adopted, but sent away for knowledge.

"Where is it?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Ah! Here it is!" I spoke as soon I found this saffron flower. This saffron flower is my farewell you see, because before I was about to leave, nii-nii wanted to make a memorial place before saying our farewell. I'm really happy to see this flower grown beautifully, a saffron flower, beside a growing tree.

"You always try to climb this tree, nii-nii." I murmured, remembering the afternoon day nii-nii climbed this tree, but ended up with a fall. He cried and whined. I was about to calm him down, but I ended up crying with him because I failed to calm him. I laughed lightly and continue my tour around Regnum.

2 hours later…

"This is the place alright." I say. I arrived at Milda residence after looking around Regnum. The roof, the walls, the little garden on the back with a tree, none has changed, amazing really.

"My family lies within that door, I wished this day to reunited with the people who took care of me and cared for me. No more comment. Gain your confidence, Saffron" I said to myself. When I knocked the door, a voice comes out.

"Please wait a minute, I'll be right there." The voice spoke up. _This voice rather matures…Nii-nii…?_

When someone opens the door, a silver-haired male with green eyes greets me, with a shock look on his face.

"S-S-S-Saffron-imoto-chan?!" Luca-nii asked, still shocked.

"Hisashiburidesu, nii-nii." I greet him back with a cheerful smile. I hugged him, but I seemed tackle him down, so we ended up falling together.

"Itaiyou na, Saffron-chan." He groaned the pain, but I chuckled. I picked myself up along with nii-nii and I give him another proper look at his face.

"Sumanna, nii-nii. It's been 10 years and now you're famous and good-looking!" I said, complementing him, hugging him again.

"Uhh…, arigatou na, Saffron-chan. And… same goes to you." He murmured nervously, replied my hug. We got up and started the topic.

"Say, nii-nii, how's haa haa and otou-san?" I asked.

"They gotten well. When I heard that you are head back home. I…really…happy…and glad that you…made it...here safely." And he started to cry. I sighed with smile.

"Nii-nii, there are no change from you, but I really glad you are living in a good life." I said with a peaceful smile at him. He started to blush, but he also smiling.

"...But Saffron-chan has changed a lot...more than I do..." He said, looking down the floor. When I was about to say a word, someone cut off my word.

"Luca dear, who was it?" A female voice called him out. When she appeared, it was Haa haa. When we finally meet face to face, her face really, I mean really surprise.

"Tadaima, haa haa." I greeted her. She came up with a wide smile crossed on her face, glad that I came.

"My cute little flower, Saffron-chan has returned." She calmly says, still smiling.

"Feels great to be back where I belong." I say back to her.

"Me and Luca are about to prepare a welcoming-dinner party, since you said it yourself, looking around Regnum, but you came so sudden."

"2 hours really flies that fast, wasn't it? Oh by the way, let me give you a hand about that welcoming-dinner party."

"No, you should get some rest after that study tour of yours, dear." I shook my head out, saying no.

"I'll be fine. Just let me help. This type of chores is just a light work." I said back. She shrugged in defeat, loss words.

"Alright, but let us know if you want to take a break." She says.

"No problem." I say as the three of us prepare dinner.

While we're making dinner, I've notice nii-nii is gotten taller than 10 years ago, maybe an inch different, but he still taller. We're just about the same height back 10 years ago. Noticed that he's been watched, nii-nii turned at me. We exchange each other with smiles.

"Nii-nii has gotten taller." I commented.

"R-Really? I-I didn't notice." He replies.

"No doubt, just by look at you and by the way..." I pondered as he looked confused.

"Nii-nii, you are going to owe me some answers, about your journey." I say.

"H-huh?" He shocked.

"That's right, I've dying wondering about those things you know. Now I'm the one who's jealous." I said. Actually, that's what I want to say before Haa Haa barges in our conversation earlier.

"Is that so? Um... all right, I'll do my best answering your questions, Saffron-chan." He replies with another soft smile.

"But, I don't think you should questioning Luca here, Saffron-chan." Haa haa turned at our direction. I smiled to haa haa.

"Of course not, haa haa, nii-nii needs his time after all." I said while turning at him, smiling. He just blushed in embarrassment. "And we still need to finish the preparation too." I add.

"Soda ne, let's speed things up before otou-san get's home." She said. Nii-nii and I nodded in agreement and we continue to prepare the dinner.

Time passed and we're done finished preparing dinner. At the same time, otou-san returned from his work. Otou-san and I hugged. Then we're having dinner together as family. After we're done eating, I questioning nii-nii about his journey. He told me about how he met Iria Animi, who's known as Inanna, Asura's lover. Then he started his journey and met more Avatars on their journey. Spada Belforma, known as the holy sword, Durandal, Ange Serena, known as Orifiel, Ricardo Soldato, known as Hypnos, and Hermana Larmo, known as Vritra, Asura's mother. Nii-nii and his party met Mathias, who wants to use the Manifest to destroy the world (or so what the story told, my mistake) and they stopped her from destroying the world.

I ask nii-nii about his and the other party's past lives. He said that Asura wishes to reunite heaven and earth, and then war begins. With Durandal in his hand, Asura is strong. Asura also shares a lot relationship with other characters, from before. First, Asura shares feelings for Inanna, well, I can reconsider them as couple, I guess. Second, Asura shares deep relationship with his holy sword, Durandal. Durandal was given a soul from his creator, Balkan. Balkan also creates a demonic spear, named Gae bolg, who could control people, time, places, a blood thirsty weapon and a corrupted creation. Gae Bolg was died by Asura and Durandal cutting him in half. Third was Orifiel. It say that Orifiel surrenders to Asura who thought that Orifiel siding with bad guys, but the eventually share an information, connected to activating the Genesis/ the Manifest (Manga/game information). Fourth, is Asura's mother, Vritra, a dragon who took care of Asura. She...well watching Sky Castle and mentioned Asura names over, over again, alone. And lastly, one of Asura's enemies just likes Gae Bolg, Hypnos the Reaper. This guy who known as soul taker, in order to gather souls from earth and convert them into some kind of energy for heaven, that the info I know, but nii-nii rather surprise that I know some information regarding to these past lives characters. Hypnos has a brother, named Thanatos. Nii-nii doesn't know who he is, but that's all he knows. There also Sakuya, Asura's servant or something likes that, but she has feelings for Asura and grew jealous to Inanna.

"I'm speechless, nii-nii. You have been through a lot." I commented with a serious face. Nii-nii just smiled.

"I haven't finished yet, Saffron-chan. There are more." He said.

"Ok then, please continue."

After Asura obtained the Genesis/the Manifest, with Inanna and Durandal on his side, Inanna stabbed Asura with Durandal, explaining that she doesn't want to reunite heaven and earth. In the end, Asura broke Durandal in half and ended their lives. I was quite shocked by the end of the story.

"Then, what happened to you, Iria-nee-san, and Spada-senpai (2 years older, maybe but it sounded cute)?" I ask. He looked down, avoiding eye contact with me.

"Well, The three of us screamed to our hearts content, we were too shocked." He explained. I looked down by his answer.

"Yikes, now that must have pierces your heart, nii-nii." I add another comment. "Not only you, but Iria-nee-chan and Spada-senpai. And then how do you feel right now? And what happen to your party?" He smiled softly.

"Well, we're parted here, in Regnum, returning to our hometown."

"Wow, I'm speechless, but I can say is that I really proud as your imoto-chan, nii-nii." I smiled sweetly to him. He just blushed in embarrassment.

"U-um, thank you, Saffron-chan, and uh..." _Its looks like he wants to ask me something__._ He started to blush again,

"I-I was wondering if y-you want to go to Naos...with...me...?" I blanked. _Naos...?_ But I smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Sure! I was about to ask you what are we going to do tomorrow. Hmm..." I stared at him. He looked at me with a confusing look placed on his face.

"Nii-nii, since you have answered my questions, it would be fair if you questioning me." I spoke up. He scratches his head.

"U-um, then...tell me about your study tour, please..." he said.

As promised, I told him about my life while I away (just like up there, my character intro). I have an interest in weapons, and reading is my hobby, I like being outside and animals. I want to become a veterinarian when I grew up.

"But, I don't blame haa haa and otou-san for this, I don't know why but, I'm feel grateful they sent me on this study tour. And my friends, no, more likely my classmates, thinks I'm weird, because I have interest in weapons. I told them I just like them, but they just stayed away. Is it...wrong to admit this type of thing...?" I explained and asked him. He shook his head and smiled.

"No, there's nothing wrong with you like weapons, Saffron-chan. That's your personality, not others." He suggested. A small smile formed on my face, feel glad that nii-nii understands my feelings.

"...thanks...nii-nii..." I murmured, looking down, but accidently, he hears my words.

"If anyone hurt your feelings, just tell me, Saffron-chan." He told me in a serious tone. I was surprise; hear those words come out from him. I turned at him, he smiled. _Nii-nii..._ I was blanked, but I smiled.

"Nii-nii...you really changed..." I whisper. Nii-nii just chuckles.

"Oh I have another question. What kind of martial arts you learn so far?"

"Only defensive moves, how I reflect attacks, dodge, counter attack, etc. There also more, I looked like a mixed-class person, well other meaning, I'm learning some fighting moves more that 1 class." I explain. "By the way, what class are yours, nii-nii?"

"Um, Great Swordsman, I wielded a broadsword." He replies.

"Oh, a class that wields a big sword, that's amazing." I said with wide eyes. He just chuckles.

"Saffron-chan, Luca, go take a bath and go to bed!" Haa haa beams from upstairs.

"Saa, let's go then, Saffron-chan." He stood and offers a hand to me. I took it and nodded.

"Yeah, let's go ...Nii-nii...?" I ask. He turned at me.

"When do we leave and reach Naos?"

"Early morning, Spada and the others are planning to sleep over at his house. When I told them you arrived today, they wanted to see you. That's why I invited you." He explains as we headed upstairs.

"Spada-senpai? He lives in Naos?" He nodded.

"Yes, and it would be all right if you call him Spada instead, Saffron-chan."

"Uhh, sure, Spada, I'll try to get used to it." I sighed. "Well, let's continue the conversation tomorrow, Nii-nii." I say. He nodded.

"Yeah. Then, oyasumi-nasai, Saffron-chan."

"Oyasumi-nasai to you too, nii-nii." I said as I headed to my room.

I headed to my bathroom, knowing that Nii-nii has changed somehow. _"If anyone hurt your feelings, just tell me, Saffron-chan."_ When I recalled what he said earlier, I know he had changed. And Nii-nii seemed stronger now. I let the shower wet my entire body, with more thoughts coming. _Past lives, huh? Nii-nii sure earns it, but he also takes a lot of pain_, I could imagine the pain he'd been through. I don't know why, but their past lives are the one who reunite Nii-nii and the others, it's like a magnet.

I washed my hair and then my body. When I'm done, I started to pack my clothes, and other things for the sleepover. Come to think of it, Spada Belforma... Belforma... somehow I think I've heard that name before...

A Few years ago...

**I was staring at the window, looking at the blue skies, and then...**

"**Hey, I've just met this cute guy with a green hair and he's wearing a military cap...he's damn perfect." A girl spoke up.**

"**Oh, did he wear military green clothes too?" another girl spoke.**

"**Yeah! Yeah! He's a dream boy all right!" **

"**I think I know him, he's that Belforma guy, Spada Belforma. Good taste there, Chrysalis!"**

"**Belforma? Oh yeah, him. He's damn cute with those 2 swords on each sides of his wrist."**

"**Right? If you marry that cute bastard, we'll be dead rich!"**

"**Huh? 'We'? nuh-uh, sorry, Pine, but I think he'll be marrying, **_**me**_**." She says in a tease tone.**

"**NO WAY! It's going to be me!" and the two started their own world.**

End

That's right; no wonder Spada's name rather familiar, Chrysalis and Pine is my classmates. These two always like to discuss about cute boys, and Spada Belforma is one of these cute boys. They also like to research them and… poof! They're in their own world. Yeah, my schoolmates knows about those two, no secret at all. Yikes, if I share this to Spada, he might creeped out. I should get some sleep, so I can go to Naoh tomorrow.

* * *

So this is My first fanfic ToI, please the review and sorry for the mistakes in this story. I'll be seeing you later then.


End file.
